


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #46 : « Short Headcanons (#9) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble Collection, Legends Never Die, Snippets, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: • “Accaparement”• “Acier”• “À-coup”
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	1. Headcanon #28 : « Accaparement »

28 – Accaparement 

_Date de première publication : 02 juin 2018_

Le célibat du Chancelier Palpatine était un sujet d'accaparement frénétique depuis son élection. Des hordes de journalistes, professionnels comme amateurs, pullulaient aux quatre coins de l'HoloNet et scrutaient, analysaient le moindre geste et le moindre mot du leader politique.

Des insectes désœuvrés qui piaillaient toute la journée devant le néant. Car Palpatine veillait bien à ne pas leur fournir d'information un tant soit peu susceptibles de les faire exploser d'hystérie stupide.


	2. Headcanon #29 : « Acier »

29 – Acier

_Date de première publication : 07 janvier 2019_

Une volonté d'acier, une parole réfléchie, une souplesse métaphorique de félin – pour s'adapter en toutes circonstances et dans tous les environnements, dont la plupart étaient hostiles à sa personne profonde.

Ces trois capacités, innées, étaient les ingrédients principaux du succès de Sidious dans son entreprise de mensonge et de tromperie.


	3. Headcanon #30 : « À-coup »

30 – À-coup

_Date de première publication : 11 janvier 2019_

La migraine pulsait par à-coups contre les parois de son crâne. Ses yeux semblaient comme asséchés, et sa mâchoire se crispait inconsciemment sous la douleur difficilement supportable, ce tambourinement incessant qui menaçait de faire voler en éclats sa boîte crânienne.

Palpatine eut un rictus irrité, et plissa les yeux pour discerner plus clairement les trop nombreux mots affichés sur l'écran de son datapad. Ce ne serait pas une vulgaire migraine qui stopperait un Seigneur Sith dans son travail !


End file.
